Avanta C-Series
The Avanta C-Series are a line of coach buses made by Avanta Motors and other users in the ROBLOX community since 2013, with the ATS-powered 200-series lineup introduced in 2015. The original lineup was made by Zephyred while the 200-series models were built by other users. These vehicles were derived off the PC-series coach lineup, which date back from 2012- this line succeeded the PC-series. The original C-series model, the C520 was released in 2013 and the C250 was released in 2015. C200-Series C250T The most common model is the C250T made by xXIGotTheBombXx which has seen modifications into other models as well. This bus lineup competed with the Dynex Hubus C5. They were the first (and only) buses in Avanta's history to use the current ATS drive software, based off the Mercedes O350. The other variants of the model were created by boiii3 to incorporate working route displays. The Avanta C250T is the original coach of the series and was Avanta's first bus to use the ATS chassis, with 3 axles and a length of about 40' (12 m). It was released in 2015 and was last updated in May 2015. The vehicle has proven popular even though Avanta officially did not continue production of its bus lineup made by Zephyred, turning to this model. It has proved popular as a modified version, made by saddiq also featured the ZF transmission, a front LED display and a roof exhaust. However, the modified C250T is no longer on sale while the original still is available. A variant of this bus exists for a Vietnamese bus company, modified to only have 2 axles and an electronic display. However, it does not really work as it falls apart. C270T The C270T is a modified C250T with a pre-programmed sign controller, front, side and rear LED displays and is intended for commuter bus service, based off a Mercedes Tourismo. These were specifically built for a Québec transit agency by boiii3 in 2016, based on the signage that was included with the bus. This bus is no longer to believed to be on the market. C287T In 2016, boiii3 coupled a fill-in LED sign with working stop request to another C250T, creating the C287T. This bus was also converted to use the Allison transmission and uses a built-in route sign GUI that appears when you step into the driver's seat. This bus replaced the outgoing C270T and was painted in a blue livery. The coach is still available on the library and like its predecessor, it is intended for commuter bus service. C520 First generation (2013) The first generation Avanta C520 was released as a three-axle coach with a rear door. It featured a powerful engine and is solely based off the Avanta PC-42, running on its in-house chassis. This model is a single deck bus and has a rear door, unlike the traditional front door on a coach. The original C520 was the top of its class when it was released in 2013. Second Generation (2014) The second-generation Avanta C520 is a four-axle coach built by Zephyred and it was the first C-series model with OpenChassis installed when it was refreshed for 2014. This bus has a powerful diesel engine and is the largest model available, being the original model in the lineup. Did you know? * The C-Series is Avanta's term for coaches. * Even though they are not official, a C-series based RV does exist; believed to be from a C250. * Following the Filtering Enabled requirement in September 2018, the Avanta chassis was no longer supported, meaning that any C-series bus must be converted to the supported A-Chassis to continue service. Category:Buses Category:Vehicles made by Avanta